Poseidon (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats Tier:At least Low 2-C '''(Behind only Zeus and roughly equal to Hades) '''Name: Poseidon (Julian Solo the name of his incarnation) Origin: Saint Seiya Classification: God and Ruler of the Seas, Olympian Champion Age: 16 in his human body, at least thousands of years as an Olympian God Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th, 8th and 9th sense user, through divine Cosmo has super strength, super speed, enhanced durability, agility, endurance, telepathy (he cursed a woman into falling in love with a bull he had sent from the seas to her husband, from which union she gave birth to the Minotaur), telekinesis (Poseidon's telekinetic abilities were powerful enough to smash Bronze Cloths with a golden hue, making them in turn similar in durability to a Gold Cloth, he was able to easily redirect the Sagittarius arrow shot by Pegasus Seiya as well as all his Pegasus Ryûsei Ken attacks, in order to save the world from Hades' tyrannical rule Poseidon sent the Gold Cloths through the interdimensional expansion between the Underworld and the Elysion), energy blasts, forcefields, levitation/flight, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, dimensional travel, astral projection, soul manipulation (demonstrated the ability to transfer his own soul into Julian Solo's body despite being sealed away in the Amphora), can possess others to use as a host, can reincarnate through mortals, with the 8th sense, he can maintain his will in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, likely regeneration (at least Low-Mid via powerscaling, regenerated the wound on his forehead caused by Seiya's arrow), atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by by hitting the atoms of the opponent), water manipulation (commands the waters and rains, and can make them obey his every whim. Poseidon attempted to flood the Earth with these powers - along with global earthquakes - to cleanse humans of sin and would have accomplished it if his plans weren't messed with, in The Lost Canvas he could materialize his armor and trident from them), immortality (Type 1, likely 3 & 4). Weaknesses: Can't use all his divine Cosmo initially due to being reborn as an avatar. Destructive Capacity: Universe Level+ via powerscaling (comparable to but slightly weaker than Hades, in the battle against the Bronze Saints Poseidon constantly rose his cosmo out of anger, three times in succession: the first time the saints commented that they had never felt such a gigantic Cosmo, the second time they made mention of it being hundreds of times larger than before and in the final instance Seiya alone commented that it was so huge it could almost encompass the universe; is considered to be in the same tier as Athena and Hades) Range: Universe level/cross dimensional via powerscaling (he's one of the most prominent Olympians who all fought against the unsealed Titans in the Titanomachy war for 10 years) Speed: Massively FTL+ via powerscaling (capable of reacting to the Sagittarius arrow fired by Seiya, at least in the same tier as Athena) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy Level+ with his Marine Scales armor, much higher with Kamui. At least Universe Level+ via powerscaling, ignores absolute zero. Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ Striking Strength: Universe Class (on par with Hades and Athena) Stamina: Godlike Standard Equipment: Marine Scales armor or Kamui, Trident Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent, formulated a plan to capture Athena, very skilled combatant and having years of experience in combats (fought against the unsealed Titans in the Titanomachy war for 10 years) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Trident:' Poseidon commands a mighty trident as a symbol of his control over the seas, with this weapon he is able to fire powerful energy blasts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 2